1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for authenticating a user by near field communication and, more particularly, to a system and method for authenticating a user by near field communication that can perform user authentication through near field communication between a security device and a mobile device by using a Universal Subscriber Identity Module identification (USIM ID) and a password, which is inputted to a mobile application (mobile app).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A security device may perform user authentication by inputting a password through a key inputting device, which is installed in the security device itself. Alternatively, the security device may perform user authentication by using devices, such as Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag recognition or fingerprint recognition devices, keys, and so on.
However, such security devices and user authentication methods have problems and disadvantages of having the password be exposed, be duplicated, fail to be recognized, be lost, and so on.
Accordingly, the development of a technology for reinforcing security in the respective field of technology is required.